Spicing things up(Lancaster lemon)
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: Jaune and Ruby have been dating for a long time, but intimacy was never a priority, in fact they haven't done anything like that in two months. But after a night of drinking they come home and decide to spice things up. This contains FILTH!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: By the way sorry that this chapter was short, but I wanted to save the… best part for next chapter, this serves as an introduction.**_

Jaune and Ruby were back from a very exciting date and both were a little drunk... ok very drunk, I mean not Qrow level but still. Ruby was lying in bed with Jaune as she sat up, Jaune recognising she wanted to discuss something serious did the same. "Hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?" He observed how shy she was, which meant he could tell that the discussion was probably one she would consider 'filth' due to her innocence.

"Don't you think it's been a while since we... y'know..."

"Played naked twister?"

"Don't call it that!"

"The no pants dance?"

"Stop!"

"The devils tango?"

"Ew!"

"Putting the sword in the sheath?"

"Jaune you know what happens when you use weapon terms in bed?"

"Oh that's right! You get extremely turned on! I just remembered Damn it has been a while..."

"Yeah not since my birthday which was abouuuut two months"

"Shoot! but wait isn't that kinda the idea? I mean you do want to do IT right?"

"I mean... yeah" she was too embarrassed to say aloud. "I'm just nervous ok, we haven't done this in ages and I'm worried Ren and Nora will walk in on us again..."

"Don't remind me!"

"How many times has it happened now?"

"Three..." Jaune sighed. "But that's what we get for doing it on the couch."

"Yeah you'd think we'd learn after the first time..." She said feeling embarrassed and dumbfounded.

"But it's ok we can just close the door, lock it and we should be good."

"But the doors over there!" Ruby whined "and we over here!"

"You can just use your semblance to do it really quick!"

"Fine!" She burst into a red streak zooming to the door and back, leaving a locked door and scattered petals all over the room and bed.

"Ok... c'mere!" Jaune wasted no time pulling her over to him and kissing her with a passion.

* * *

 _ **AN: Annnnd that's all I'm gonna write... for now. But for real that's the end of the chapter, next chapter with probably be a "FILTH" scene (cause I'm a hormone filled teenager) but the third chapter won't. Just saying the next chapter may be NSFW so prepare...**_


	2. FILLLTH

"Jeez it has been a while hasn't it…" A fully stripped down Jaune remarked as he looked at the equally stripped Ruby and her lack of clothing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ruby responded with a defensive tone.

"I'm just not used to seeing you… like this."

"Naked?"

"yeah"

"We live together and sleep in the same bed."

"I dunno! I think it's just this circumstance…"

"Yeah I guess, well… like what you see?" she said seductively licking her lips and toying with her breasts to catch his attention. You could tell how effective it was by how hard his cock was as it stood tall and proud. Jaune looked down to his hard member nervously and Ruby looked at him and his manhood with an impressed expression.

"what do you think?" Jaune said sarcastically.

"I think you should shut up and let me suck you off…"

"That's fair" Jaune said. Before he could prepare she wasted no time running her tongue up his shaft and lingering at the tip. Jaune released a moan. "Ruby!? A warning would be nice!"

"Sorry can't hear you!" she ignored him and instead hid his dick in her mouth. "Roo isssy ucci or ick!" she said trying to say 'too busy sucking your dick' but couldn't because she had said dick in her mouth.

"Oh crap! Ruby! Please keep going! Just like that!" Jaune exclaimed in satisfaction.

"Oh? You like your sword being polished" Ruby said with a shit eating grin. Speaking with her weapon lingo which meant she was really in the mood.

But then Ruby… stopped? This very much confused Jaune. "Um… I said to keep going… Why did you stop?"

"Cause I can make it feel even better" she replied wrapping her breasts around his dick and moving them up and down, Jaune helped by thrusting his hips to increase the intensity of the rubbing.

"Ruby! I'm so close! I think I'm gonna… Oh god!" Jaune said trying to hold back his impending climax. Ruby decided to speed up the process by licking his tip, which was the only part sticking out of his sandwiched cock. Jaune couldn't hold back anymore and shot out his cum between her breasts. Jaune took a minute to recover from his climax "Ok… Your turn!" He grabbed one of her breasts and used his thumb to press on her nipple causing Ruby to let out a moan as he moved down to her slit and sticking his tongue inside her causing her to let out a squeal.

"UHN! JAUNE! UHN! UHN! YES!" She went completely out of control. "MAKE ME CUM! UHN! JAUNE!" Jaune used his hand to fondle her folds and clit. "I'm gonna… UHNNNN!" she sprayed her fluids everywhere and Jaune tried to move out of the way. Ruby calmed down after the outburst of energy "ok… why… don't we… do this for real…" she said still panting.

"Ok Rubes!"

"You got your banana peel?" Ruby stopped him for a minute.

"Ruby, please don't refer condoms as "banana peels", It's gross." Jaune objected.

"Yeah so is this whole sex thing in general!"

"And yet here we are..." Jaune pointed out. "What happened to your confidence?"

"You made me finish quick, but not this time!"

"Challenge accepted!" Jaune said reaching to his bedside table and grabs a condom from the drawer. He slips it on and rushes to lay on top of Ruby. "I've got you right where I want you!"

"Are you gonna punish me!?" Ruby replied "I've been a ba- Jaune!?" she was caught off guard by Jaune suddenly pushing his cock inside her.

"Sorry…"

"Could you not have waited at least until I finished the sentence!"

"If I'm being honest… no" Ruby rolled her eyes before Jaune began to thrust repeatedly.

"Jaune! I-UHN Y-NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" Ruby yelled holding back her moans "I must- UHN! Harder! Faster!" Jaune followed her directions that she blurted out.

"Rubes! I can't hold much longer!" Jaune exclaimed.

"M-me too!" She replied barely being able to speak between the moans. And with one final thrust they both reached their climax almost at the same time. "I won!"

"No way! I beat you by a second!"

"Umm, you can't be serious!"

* * *

 _ **AN: I'm really nervous about posting this help me!**_


End file.
